Invierno
by Inej G
Summary: Nunca me ha gustado el invierno, la nieve, el frío, la lluvia...


Estaba a mediados de diciembre, el frío se colaba por cada pequeño resquicio que hubiera entre las maderas. Fuera la nieve no paraba de acumularse, creando un hermoso pero helado paisaje. Con fuerte suspiro envolvió la bata mas estrechamente sobre su cuerpo, buscando entrar un poco en calor.

Nunca le había gustado el invierno, su nariz y orejas debían estar muy cerca de congelarse, porque casi no las sentía, de sus pies y manos era casi mejor ni hablar.

No sabia porque mucha gente decía que amaba el invierno, ¿Estaba locos?. Era realmente horrible, las corrientes de aire contantes, los días eran grises y cortos, casi no podías salir de casa, tener que usar miles de capas de ropa, una cantidad desmesurada de mantas la cubrían a la hora de dormir.

Sentar siempre sentada cubierta por capas y capas, sin poder despegarse a la pequeña estufa de madera que tenía en la sala donde solía estar siempre en esos días de invierno. Era la época del año que mas sola se sentía, después de muerte de su padre, no podía evitar que el invierno le dejase una sensación de desasosiego constante, pasaba muchos días sin ver siquiera a los vecinos. Hubo una ocasión en la que una fuerte ventisca la dejo aislada y completamente sola por mas de una semana, llego a pensar que moriría sola y nadie se percatara de ello hasta la primavera.

Después de la llegada de Kenshin y sus amigos, el invierno ya no era ni tan desoladora, ni triste y gris. Ya no pasaba días y días sin ver a nadie, ni horas sentada perdida en sus recuerdos, si mas sonidos que de su propia respiración.

En esos días se sentaba a tejer, leer o simplemente a pasar el rato justo a sus amigos. Kenshin le enseñaba a Yahiko, a hacer algunas figuras de origami, con esa paciencia que le caracterizaba. Algunas estaban ellos solos, otras también se les unia Sanousuke y hasta Megumi.

En eso momento se sentía feliz y en familia.

Aunque eso no quería decir que ahora le gustarle el invierno, se sentía incomoda con tantas capas de ropa. Sus pies seguían helados, y sus manos también. Las noches era lo peor, el frío no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, por muchas mantas que cubrieran su cuerpo sus pies seguían helados. Cuando el sueño la vencía, se encontraba echa un ovillo bajo capas incontables de mantas. Al llegar el amanecer sentía muy pocas de moverse, casi todo su cuerpo había entrado en calor, pero sus pies seguían fríos.

Aun con la presencia de sus amigos, las ventiscas de nieve seguían llenándola de eso desagradable sensación que tantos años la acompaño. La presencia de sus amigos la consolaba, pero no hacia que esa sensación la abandonase del todo.

Llego a pensar que el invierno siempre le causaría esos pequeños episodios de tristeza que no pida remediar ni combatir, hasta este invierno.

De pronto todo lo alguna ves le pareció frío, desolador triste y desagradable se volvió mágico, una perfecto y romántico.

Sus tardes, primero desoladoras, luego frías, era ahora dulces y daban calor a su alma.

Ahora esos frías días de invierno, es los que no se podía ni pensar en salir de casa le parecían la excusa perfecta, para pasar el día tranquilamente justo a él, abrazados compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, con suaves caricias perezosas, y dulces besos. Mientras contemplan pasar las horas.

Ni la pesadas del quehacer diario, le causa el mismo frío que antaño, ya que aunque ambos estuvieran inmersos en sus tareas, cualquier excusa era buena para que sus manos se tocase, parar los roces intencionados y sin disimulo de sus cuerpos.

Los días de ventiscas pasaban incluso muy rápidos, acurrucados entre cobijos mientras hablaban de todo y nada a la vez.

Ya no recibía las noches escondidas bajo miles de mantas, enroscada sobre si misma.

Esas noches se había vuelto, ardientes. Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban bajo los cobijos, una indescriptible sensación que causaba el roce de sus pieles sin barreras. Sus manos entrelazadas, sus bocas aveces unidas, y otras devorando cuanta piel estuviera a su alcance.

Algo le decía que su invierno ya no seria tan terrible, ni este ni ninguna otro en un futuro.

Ya no volvería a tener los pies fríos nunca mas.


End file.
